


Don't dare me

by ausynja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a friend after a meme day<br/>"Tell me what kind of sex your character would want to have with mine"...<br/>a quickie on the office printer</p><p>Both characters are from our rp "Love is Blind"<br/>where Roy was blinded in an accident and met Edward (both limbs lost) at the hospital. Eventually Ed got a prosthetic leg and later on a prosthetic arm given to him by Roy. The rest is pretty obvious XD</p><p>Not beta-read</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't dare me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinisterSundown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSundown/gifts).



> This was written for a friend after a meme day  
> "Tell me what kind of sex your character would want to have with mine"...  
> a quickie on the office printer
> 
> Both characters are from our rp "Love is Blind"  
> where Roy was blinded in an accident and met Edward (both limbs lost) at the hospital. Eventually Ed got a prosthetic leg and later on a prosthetic arm given to him by Roy. The rest is pretty obvious XD
> 
> Not beta-read

Yes, it was late.  
Yes, he had promised.  
The office was almost empty as it was rather late. The two of them had been out, walking his guide dog, getting some fast food from a street corner and just enjoying the quiet evening air. Until Roy had said something, he couldn't even remember what it had been, which had caused Edward to jump up from the bench and poke his flesh finger onto the tip of Roy's nose as he wouldn't have seen him pointing it at him.  
For a moment Roy had been surprised by the sudden energy Ed had displayed, until he had revealed what had popped into his mind.  
There were still some interviews of the latest witnesses.

Roy couldn't even remember when he had promised Edward to even let him see them. The younger happily recalled those memories by telling him, he had made him promise after a steamy hour of love making, followed by moments of unimportant talk. Roy had been almost asleep at that point when Edward had made him promise.  
Fuck this smart ass.  
Well, yes, he had.

So he stood in the office now, handing a file over to the shorter of the two, for him to copy all the interviews inside. Hopefully they would help to draw a better picture of the murderer (or anything that would give him away).  
"Okay, this is the last one!", he said as he handed over the thin file. After that one, they could make their way home.  
"Fucking finally!" Was the answer that Edward gave him. They had been through a dozen already. Copying didn't seem to be one of Edward's new hobbies.  
"There's nothing to curse about, you wanted these!" Roy gestured to the printer in front of which Edward stood.  
"Thought Hughes would copy them." His pout was obvious.  
"Then you should have said so! Sounded to me like you had wanted them straight away!"  
A grumble was his answer. Ed was had gotten what he wanted, the files, he just couldn't stand the circumstances.  
The sound of the scanner running forward, then backward, the heavy sound of the printer moving, burning the letters into the paper, was the only thing Roy could hear for a minute. Then, just before the printer would eject the paper, it beeped three times.

"What?"  
"Paper yam, Ed", informed Roy calmly.  
A curse followed. "This was the last fucking paper! Can't you just do your thing you piece of crap?!"  
Roy sighed. As much as he had come to love the cursing, it did still rub him the wrong way some times.  
"You just have to open it up here." Roy felt his way forward and to the side of the printer. He then moved his hand further down.  
"Somewhere here must be the opening, where you just pull it towards yourself." He continued to let his hand find the right spot.  
"Go away old man!" Edward pushed him to the side. A squeaking noise let Roy know that he had found what he had been looking for.  
"Fucking, damn paper!" The cursing began anew.  
"What now?", sighed Roy, close behind Edward.  
"Can't get it out", he hissed, " right hand won't hold it properly."  
Trouble with prosthetics. Not the best time to happen, when Ed was already a little edgy.  
"Let me help you then."  
"No blind man, I can do that!"  
"I don't doubt that you can, I just… ouch!"

Ed had continued to pull on the stuck paper. It had given up and become loose when he had pulled on it too much, resulting in having to much momentum, stumbling backwards and hitting Roy's crutch with his elbow.  
"Fuck! Sorry! That… that was an accident!" It was a terrible apology, but Roy was too occupied to care. He took deep breaths of air, willing the pain away.  
"Damn that hurt!", he muttered to make Ed feel a bit sympathy. Unfortunately he was dealing with the wrong person.  
"Next time don't stand behind me when I pull out papers!"  
"Can't you at least have some sympathy and make it better?"  
"How?"  
"Don't know. Maybe by kissing it better!" It was a terrible joke, but it made Roy feel better when he heard Edward's gasp. He had him speechless for a moment. Victory!  
What he hadn't expected was Edward's warm left hand running over his crotch.  
"Ed, what, no!" Roy stumbled to his feet.  
Unfortunately Roy couldn't see the smirk on Ed's lips.  
"Don't challenge me!" Edward's reply did sound mischievous and inviting at the same time.  
With a good guess where he was, Roy stretched out an arm and let his hand cup the back of Edward's head. He moved in quickly, covering his lips with his own. A gentle kiss followed.

"What if I wanted to?" Roy smirked back.  
"No! You wouldn't!" Edward chuckled quietly. "This is your old office. You wouldn't want to get caught in here with me sucking you off. Let alone about the age gap."  
Oh no! He wasn't going to pull that card! They had overcome this problem (somehow) already. Roy wasn't bothered about Edward's age anymore.  
He leaned back in for a kiss, daring his tongue to breach into Edward's mouth. The answer followed quickly as the younger followed the offered lead and kissed him back.  
Roy slowly bent his knees, enjoying the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Edward's thighs and pulled him up in a swift motion. Two mismatched legs wrapped around his waist.  
Just a couple of steps forward, he let Edward down on the smooth, glass surface of the tall scanner and printer in one.  
His hands untangled underneath the other's legs and moved quickly to take the hoodie off, which Edward was wearing. Like a red ball of lava it crashed to the ground were it lay still. A witness of what was about to happen.

Swift and trained fingers were already working on Edward's belt, undoing the top button and pulling the zipper down. Another lifting up of his bum and legs and Edward was freed of his trousers (after a short struggle with one boot; the rest of the trousers hung around the other ankle.  
"Yes I would!" Roy's voice was rather husky at this point. His breathing had sped up just like his heart beat. Any reply from Edward was suppressed by the following kiss.  
Pulling his lower body closer, Roy could feel how hard Ed was already. The young man completely intoxicated him. He couldn't hold on anymore and let his hand run over the exposed length. He earned a low groan from the other.

Before Roy fiddled around with his own trousers, he pulled a little tube of lube out. Thank goodness they had been getting some supplies at the drug store!  
With a hungry growl he pulled Edward some closer, easing his first finger inside of him. Roy heard him gasp and sealed his lips quickly by continuing the kiss. He didn't want to be found because his lover was rather noisy in bed. As much as Roy loved it to make him scream, he couldn't risk it here!

Another finger followed and he felt Edward relax into his touch, even pushing himself closer to the touch. As he entered the third finger, Edward broke from the kiss. No sound escaped him, but a hiss. Oh he would give his lover a treat later on for being considerate and quiet. It was so arousing!

"More!", came the strained whisper from the other end of the scanner. Roy happily complied as he removed his fingers, spread some lube onto his own erection and pushed himself into the other. For a moment he didn't move, waiting for the shiver which ran over Edward's body to subside. Then he began to move. No slow paced movements. No, these were hasty and desperate. Deeper and deeper he pushed into Edward as his hand wrapped around his cock. Roy stroked up and down, leaving lube and slick pre-cum on it.  
He kept on pushing inside his lover, all rhythm forgotten as he tasted, took and gave.

With a low growl he released inside of Edward, his hand still pumping his lover as he, too, stifled his cry of ecstasy.  
Leaning his sweaty forehead against Edward's, Roy managed a faint kiss to his lips.  
"I love you!", he muttered exhausted.  
"You, too!", was Ed's lazy answer.

He chuckled, his hands coming to a rest on Roy's neck. Then he let himself being heaved up into a sitting position.  
"You're probably looking gorgeous now, with your cum all over you!", whispered Roy, aiming for another kiss. But Ed just elbowed him in his chest and got his two feet back on the ground.  
"Pervert!"

He pulled one leg of his trousers over his boot and pulled it up over his hips. Roy, too, had bent down to pull his trousers back up. But first he reached into a pocket of his trousers and retrieved a pack of tissues. Ed took them without a word and cleaned himself up , before he zipped up his trousers and walked over to his shirt and hoodie.  
"You know I'll get my revenge!"  
"Oh I'm surely looking forward getting fucked in the car. Or the store. On a walk in the park. Or just at home." He gave Edward another slow kiss, happy and satisfied.  
"Pervert!"  
"Your pervert!"


End file.
